This invention relates to battery processing and manufacturing and more particularly to an apparatus adapted to position a plurality of tools in particular positions relative to a battery which is being processed therein. The specification and description of this apparatus are made with particular reference to equipment adapted for filling batteries with an electrolytic fluid such as a solution of sulfuric acid in water known as battery acid. However, this is purely by way of illustration and it should be understood the subject invention as hereinbelow described, is adaptable to a variety of applications wherein it is necessary to position precisely a set of tools which are used to perform a particular fabrication step in the assembly of multi-celled lead acid storage batteries for use in automotive, industrial and commercial applications.
In the manufacturing and the processing of batteries, a number of general manufacturing goals are always sought. In regard to acid filling operations and in other similarly constituted manufacturing steps, it is highly desirable that the machinery involved be designed with substantial structural versatility so that batteries of varying configurations and sizes may be efficiently processed therein. Secondly, where acid filling is involved, it is important that the correct amount of acid be meted into each of the individual battery cells so that proper operation of the finished product will be achieved.
The prior art shows many attempts at realization of these general goals for an acid filling and similar types of battery processing equipment such as that shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,581. However, none of these is completely effective in all respects. For example, one type of acid filling apparatus involves the use of one or more pumps which transfer acid from a storage tank through a manifold into the battery cells. In addition to involving significant mechanical reliability and corrosion problems, such an approach also requires a rather sophisticated adjustment mechanism in order to provide the volumetric adaptability required. Moreover, if a crimp or blockage occurs in one or more of the manifold outlet lines, one or more of the cells will either be underfilled or overfilled. In still other designs it is necessary that the part of the processing equipment which physically makes contact with the batteries must be manually adjusted, usually through the use of templates, and clamped in place prior to use. While this assures that many potential problems with leakage and spillage will be minimized, it is also found that the necessity to physically locate and individually clamp each of the nozzles in the template prior to its being used is both extremely time-consuming and, to a certain extent hazardous to the operating personnel.
Furthermore, when templates are used, one is limited to the number of position sets established by it. In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,581 the number of sets is three.
Similar comments can be made about equipment adapted to burnish the terminal holes, cast the inter-cell or post connectors, pressure test the cells for intercellular or wall leaks, electrically test the assembled battery for lack of cell-to-cell continuity or intercellular short circuits or with any other battery processing apparatus where it is necessary to make contact in a particular manner or at a particular place.
The present invention is directed to provide a simplified high-speed multiple position work station having a plurality of station blocks, each adapted to hold a fabrication tool, and which is adaptable to quick and safe positional variation for use with acid filling and other apparatus utilized for the production line fabrication of automotive and industrial multi-celled, lead acid storage batteries.